


Do you think I joined this dojo for the challenge?

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pokemon Trainers, Porn With Plot, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You arrive on the Isle of Armor, and are immediatly greated by the escentric Avery. You're willing to jump through many troops for a shot at the guy.
Relationships: Reader/Avery
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Do you think I joined this dojo for the challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> I follow the plot of the Isle of Armor dlc pretty closes, so just a heads up on that one.

Avery's Slowpoke faints, and you grin. “Come on back weavilee.” You call, withdrawing the dark Pokémon. “Ah, Um... Could... Could you give me a moment?” Avery asks, and before you can answer he turns from you. “Improbable... No, Impossible!” He begins to ramble, and you raise a brow. “What kind of trick did this guy use?” He asks himself in a daze. You roll your eyes, some people really can't take a loss. You're about to speak up, but he continues his ramblings.

“If a trainer of this talent arrives at the dojo, then the people there very well may suffer Amnesia about my very existence!” He monologues. Does he not know you can hear him? “If only I could get rid of him...” He continues. Apparently he is oblivious to your eavesdropping, is it even eavesdropping? You shrug, it doesn't really matter. 

“But I've been tasked with escorting him to the dojo...” Avery speaks his thoughts aloud. “Wai-” You're cut off. “Ahem!” He clears his throat, looking back at you. “You have potential. Why you made me use a whole three percent of my strength!” He commends you, and you can't help but laugh at the attempt of a humble boast. “Still, how should I put this...” You wait patiently as he thinks on what to say next. “Our dojo is a respected place, where even the famous champion Leon trained.” He explains, gesturing wildly. “You kno-” You start, once more getting cut off. “What I'm trying to say is, I think you're not quite up to snuff... “ He cautions. Once more, you roll your eyes. 

You can understand to a degree someone not wanting to be overshadowed, but what if you weren't the current champion? It's not hard to imagine the intended attendee baulking at such a suggestion. “Therefore! I suggest you ignore the master dojo standing over there and head home as soon as you're done seeing the sights!” He suggests forcefully. Honestly, you weren't even aware such a dojo existed before you arrived. Avery's attempts to ward you off merely serve as a catalyst to see what the dojo is even about. 

“I suppose you can have this too, as a parting gift.” He states, holding out a card. Seeing no harm in accepting it, you take it from him. The card is pretty lavish, and the word “Style” Is embossed upon it in golden writing. It's not immediately apparent what it's for, so you tuck it away in your key items pocket. Your confusion must be apparent, and Avery smiles sweetly. “Show it when you next visit a boutique or hair salon, and I'm sure you'll be able to find some more-elegant garb, like mine.” He explains, gesturing to his over-the-top outfit.

Well seeing as he's emphasizing it, you decide to give it a proper once over. He certainly wants to show off his dedication to the psychic class, being predominantly purple with multi-coloured swirls in a tie-die pattern breaking it up in places. A black frilly piece of fabric lies across his chest, almost like a ruff but not quite. Noticeably, his blond hair falls well below his shoulders. Your eyes follow his long hair up to his face, and you can easily say it's more feminine than not. The thin steel glasses only highlight his effeminate look, at least to your eye. Lastly you eye up his hat, something that you took notice of the first time you met him, near the beginning of your journey. It is tall and black, but more importantly, six Pokéballs constantly rotate around the headpiece.

Avery clears his throat loudly, and you look him in the eye once more. With some tact, you ignore the red tint spreading across his cheeks. “Now then...” He begins, and turns away from you once more. A lecherous grin spread across your lips, and with no shame you admire his behind. “Farewell! I doubt I'll see you again.” He begins to run away from you. “Avery, Teleport!” He cries when he is several paces away. You blink dumbly as you stare at his retreating from. “Damn, that's pretty cute.” You admit to yourself, and prepare to make your way to the previously mentioned dojo. With any luck, you might be able to speak to Avery again.

After crossing the bridge, and agreeing to help a guy with his lost Alolan Digletts, you finally arrive at the dojo. Standing outside is an older woman, wearing a neat green dress with eyeshadow to match. Talking to her is none other than Avery, and you grin at seeing him again. 

“Oh, fiddlesticks... So our new student decided to go back home?” The woman asks. “It would appear so. I'll have you know, my offer to escort him was perfect.” He responded easily. “He rather abruptly absconded after our battle...” He begins to elaborate, but stops when the woman catches sight of you. “And who are you love?” The woman already asks you, Avery scowling as he realizes it's you. “Just a trainer looking to learn more.” You reveal, deciding to downplay your champion status. 

“Of course! You must be the new student that's supposed to join the dojo today!” She decrees happily, closing the distance between you. While what she says is definitely not true, you keep quiet. After all, it makes joining the dojo easier. Suddenly, Avery jogs to stand by your side. He is all smiles. “Yes, right! That's correct ma'am!” He agrees in your stead with some vigour. “I swear, I thought you had used teleport or something, you disappeared so quickly!” He declares, pretending to clear some dust from your shoulder.

It is clear to you that Avery is lying through his teeth, but you find yourself quickly not caring. The man's antics are a joy to observe after all. “Regardless! It gives me great joy to know that you decided to join us after all!” He declares merrily. Desperately you want to tease him, but show restraint. After all, you don't want to embarrass him in front of what you assume to be his superior. “Well it's nice to meet you, My name's Honey, and I keep this place running on a day-to-day basis.” She explains, her hands gesturing alongside her words. 

Honey gives you a quick rundown of the place, while Avery walks away from you and mumbles something out of earshot. “But listen to me prattle on, do come inside. Don't mind the smell of sweat!” She begins to walk towards the dojo's entrance, and you make to follow. “Just a minute.” Avery's voice stops you. Honey enters the dojo alone, it must not matter if you lag behind.

“After my warning, why did you come anyway?” Avery asks, getting straight to the point. “Is it not obvious?” You ask in return, smirking. Avery's mouth twitches in irritation, before he shakes his head. “Well, don't freak out.” You warn, and Avery's expressions turns to one of curiosity. “You're cute, and I don't mean just your looks.” You begin, being the bluntest you have in a while. “So I want to get to know you more. Oh shit, you are single right?” You ask suddenly. There's no doubt that would be a massive flaw in your plan. 

Silence is all you get in response. Avery's cheeks are most definitely red, at least that's a good sign? Or so you think. “D-don't be ridiculous!” He all but shouts, storming to the door of the dojo. You stare blankly at said dojo, confusion being the top of your feelings right now. With a sigh, you settle in for a day of training you didn't really want to do.

The initial meeting with the master of dojo went relatively well, and you now where the signature uniform of the house. If nothing else, at least you have a new set of duds for your trouble. A challenge has been set for all students at the dojo: Catch all three super-speedy slowpoke, and retrieve Avery's uniform. Truly you want to simply walk away from the dojo, but a challenge is a challenge, and you make your way to the swamp-like area of the island.

The slowpoke are not difficult to run down, what with your bike. Combine that with your weavile, and the task is nothing. The third slowpoke goes down with one slash from weavile, who stares at you with obvious boredom. “Yeah I know, I'll cook your favourite curry later promise.” You offer as a platitude. Weavile smirks at you cockily, and you return the mischievous creature.

You arrive triumphantly back at the dojo, where Avery waits with several other students. “Bested by the Slowpokes too? You're not the only one!” Avery declares, apparently satisfied with your perceived failure. Saying nothing, you take the man's uniform from out of your bag. Avery blinks several times, before making a show of looking shocked. “You... Were able to reclaim my uniform all by yourself?” He asks, mouth hanging agape. “Sure did, here.” You confirm, handing him his clothes. 'Should be stripping him' The lusty part of your brain whispers, and you ignore it like the champ you are.

“Hmph! You have my thanks.” He says with some attitude as he takes his uniform back. “Well mustered! You cleared my first trial like it was nothing!” The dojo's master: Mustard declares. Honestly the challenge could barely be called that, but you're not about to say that aloud. The rest of the encounter goes by with Mustard allowing looser restrictions to allow more students to pass his trial. You are also offered a squirtle or bulbasaur, but you politely decline. Already with a blastoise and venusaur of your own, you would likely confine whatever Pokémon you choose to a life in one of your boxes. 

Mustard leads you through the island's heavy forest for your second trial, and points to a cave on the horizon. “You should have some luck finding some max mushrooms through there.” He explains, and you nod in understanding. Gathering a few mushrooms? Nothing to it. Mustard is soon gone, and you approach the cave. A few sandshrew and cubone skulk around, but leave you alone. You're not interested in disturbing them any way, and instead focus on finding the mushrooms you need. 

Jackpot! Halfway through the tunnel, and three giant pulsing mushrooms line the wall. The main thing you notice is how they pulse like a den occupied by a dynamaxed Pokémon. That could mean it's dangerous, but why would you be asked to gather them with no warning if that is the case? Throwing caution to wind, you make to pick the mushrooms.

“Wait just one moment!” A now more than familiar voice shouts. You step away from the mushrooms, and look towards where you entered. Avery is running towards you, and while he no doubt is up to something, you're happy to see him. You cross your arms across your chest, as Avery pants to catch his breath. After finally catching his breath, he stands proudly before you. “Hah! Just as I expected!” He begins with his usual vigour. “Multiple Max Mushrooms growing in a bunch!” He notes, pointing to the mushrooms. By his actions, you assume maybe wrongly, that so many in one place is a rare occurrence. 

“My psychic powers picked up on these Max Mushrooms eons before you found them.” He reveals, placing a hand dramatically upon his chest. Silently you can't help but admire his commitment to the psychic theme. “I believe I should be the one to get those Max Mushrooms. First come, First served after all!” He decides. Well, you're not entirely invested in the trials of this island, but you can't just let him have what you rightly found first. 

An idea shines brightly in your mind, and you can't help but smirk. “Alright you can have them.” You begin, and Avery's eyes light up. “For a price.” You finish. Avery narrows his eyes at you, but does not reject your statement outright. Taking his silence as permission to continue, you do so. “A kiss, that's all.” You state. A few seconds of awkward silence pass between you, as Avery seems to genuinely contemplate the deal.

“D-do not be absurd!” Avery finally yells in response, letting a Pokéball drop from his hat into his hand. “We'll settle this with our Pokémon!” He declares, releasing his slowpoke. You stare at the Pokémon, shaking your head. With a flick of your wrist, you release your weavile once more. The Pokémon glances back at you with obvious annoyance, and you can only shrug.

Not five minutes later, and weavile's ice shard KO's Avery's Woobat. “Good job.” You say simply, returning your weavile to its Pokéball. The Pokéballs rotating around Avery's hat fall to the ground, and he looks at his hands with anger. “Blast it. Victory still alludes me...” He trails off, beginning to rant to himself again. You simply watch, letting him get whatever he needs out of his system. 

“I'll find my self some Max Mushrooms that are far more elegant!” He decrees, making to leave. Suddenly he stops in his tracks, and walks back up to you. Your body stiffens as he leans in close to you. Quickly, he plants a light peck on your cheek, before running away from you with haste. It's impossible to not smile like an idiot. A few minutes pass with you in your stupor, before you recover. You set about gathering your Max Mushrooms. With them safely in your bag, you head back to the dojo.

Your trial ends with both Avery and yourself succeeding. All the dojo member share in your efforts, and a relaxing atmosphere dominates the afternoon. That is until your final trial is revealed. The pair of you will face off in one final battle to determine the winner. The trial itself is of no concern to you, it simply serves as a reminder you that you're unlikely to speak with Avery again after. Damn, and you were just starting to make headway too.

Avery stands in the middle of an outdoor arena awaiting you. Slowly you make your way to him, dragging out the process as much as you can without making it too apparent. Alas, Avery wishes to hurry things along, and runs to meet you at the side of the arena. “So you've come at last.” He begins, examining you from the feet upwards. “Defeating you will grant me the secret armor...” He muses. Of course, he truly wants to succeed in these trials. Is it wrong of you to compete against him in an attempt to get closer to him? At this point it seems likely.

“Then I will at last have what I need to become a psychic gym leader!” He declares merrily, either not aware or not caring for your inner debate. “No matter what it takes, I refuse to accept anything but a complete and utter victory...” His tone softens before he pauses. His eyes widen, and he stares at you intently. “I'm coming at you with everything I have. Are you prepared?” His tone is aggressive, and it re-ignites that familiar fire within you. 

“Bring it on.” You almost growl, something that would intimidate less confident trainers. Avery is un-fazed, and simply walks away to his half of the arena. You hold weavile's Pokéball in your hand as you walk to your own half, before placing it back on your belt. If this will be your last battle with Avery, you should show him something new. 

A crowd gathers, and Mustard himself is suddenly between the two of you. Most of his words fall on deaf ears, as you wait for that keyword. “Aaaaaand Go!” He decrees, backing out of the danger-zone. Avery tightens his glove, before fixing his glasses in place. He lets his ponyta loose, and it lets out its cute cry. You send out your Hydreigon, and the battle begins.

With one final dark claw, Avery's giant Slowbro falls. You recall your dragon back to it's ball instantly, and look to Avery. To your surprise, he seems rather calm in this defeat. Mustard declares you the victor, and the gathered students cheer as one. You don't focus on them however, as you meet with Avery on the half-way line. “It appears... I have lost.” He states, looking sad at the realization. “Heh, how pathetic. I lost even though I resorted to such underhanded tactics.” He confesses, and you allow him to voice his thoughts. His glasses fog-up as a few tears trail down his face. 

He speaks of how he'll abandon his gym leader dream, and willingly be expelled from the dojo. It's hard not to feel bad for him. “Please, tell the master about the awful things I did.” He pleads. You shake your head, closing the small distance between the two of you to wrap an arm over his shoulder, and drag him in close. He let's out a gasp in surprise, but puts up no fight. “Don't talk such nonsense.” You tell him in your half embrace. 

“W-what are you saying? But I pulled such despicable tricks!” He protests. Mustard simply chuckles, and leaves the two of you to your selves. “I thought I made it obvious already, I like you.” You say, believing that to explain everything. Avery sighs over-dramatically, and shrugs your arm off of his shoulder. He rummages in a pocket, and produces what is clearly a league card. “Here.” He says, thrusting the item towards you. “If you mean what you say, you should have this.” He explains. You have received many league cards during your journey to becoming champion, but this one feels odd. 

Avery walks away from you, and back towards the dojo. You really should do the same, but a voice in the back of your head tells you to check that card. The card itself looks like most of the other gym leader cards, Avery even signed it. With your hunch wrong, you place the card in the folder you carry, and prepare to leave. 

Re-entering the dojo, you are stopped by Mustard. In all honesty you'd forgotten about the prize you earned from his trials. He reveals to you a small bear-like Pokémon: Kubfu. The little guy is skittish around you at first, but with a little reassurance from Mustard he soon gets over it. After a brief explanation, Mustard asks you to return to him once your bonds with Kubfu have grown. Honestly it might be awhile until you do that, but you agree with little fuss.

Making to leave, you stop in place when you notice Avery looking dejected in the corner. Hell, you've got nothing to lose. You approach him. He looks up at you as you near, but says nothing. “Hey.” You greet, and he offers a polite wave. “So, I promised my Pokémon some curry this evening.” You begin, and have to steel yourself as you grow cold-feet. “Want to join me?” You ask after an unhealthy pause. 

“So you wish to experience my culinary skill? Very well!” He declares, and the response takes you by some surprise. You should really be used to odd outbursts by now. Regardless, you ask him to follow you, exiting the dojo. 

You do not travel far, coming to a stop just before the bridge. “Alright, I'll set up my tent.” You say, starting to go about the quick process. The telltale sound of Pokémon being released from their balls sounds behind you, but it's easy to ignore. In no time your tent stands tall, and you go about releasing your own Pokémon. Unsurprisingly, weavile stares at you cross-armed expectantly. “I'm not surprised she has a temper.” Avery teases, and the weavile shifts its focus to him. Weavile takes an aggressive stance, and doesn't let up until you flick her on the fan of feathers above her head. She flinches, and looks at you with puppy-eyes. “Be nice.” You caution, and weavile runs to join the other playing Pokémon. 

“Sorry about that, she has battled against you a few times today.” You remind him with a chuckle. “Yes... Sorry about that” He apologies, rubbing the back of his neck as he does. You wave it off easily. A sense of uneasiness settles between you, and you choose to not put off the cooking any longer. You fetch your pot and ladle, before putting you bag down in front of your guest. It takes a minute but you spread an array of ingredients in front of him. “Alright, what should we use?” You ask.

Avery's eyes scan the assembled ingredients. “You carry all this around?” He asks with some disbelief, and you nod. “... Why would you need this for curry?” He asks, examining a carton of fresh cream. You can't help but grin, as you take the carton from him. “I thought it was crazy too, but that curry guy knows his stuff.” You begin, and the look on Avery's face makes you realize he has no idea what you're on about. “Just trust me.” You assure. Avery does just that, and fetches some berries from seemingly nowhere. 

“Oran berries? Well it will flesh it out.” You note, and retrieve a handful of rare sweet berries from the berry pocket in your own bag. “Gotta make it sweet for weavile.” You inform, and take your time getting the base ingredients in the pot. Tossing in your berries, you ask Avery to do the same. That done, you slowly pour the cream into the mix. With a match, you light the fire beneath the pot. 

Avery is already ready with his fan, and kneels beside the pot. He begins to fan the flame with vigour, and you soon join him. Soon enough the fire is roaring strong, and you both fetch your stirring spoons. Syncing well, you masterfully mix the curry barely spilling a drop. Finally, you stare at the cooling mix, and form your hands into a heart shape. It amuses you that Avery does the same, and you both give a forceful gesture to the dish. 

“Filled with love.” You comment with a good-natured chuckle. Avery smiles in turn. The Pokémon interrupt the moment, surrounding the two of you in an attempt to hurry your dishing up. Relenting to their will, you approach the curry pot. With practised ease, you fill up enough dishes for each Pokémon gathered. As an added flair, you add a healthy dose of whipped cream atop the overly sweet dish. A total of twelve plates in all are made, two of which are for you and Avery. You hand Avery his plate, and grab your spoon. In sync, everyone gathered takes their first bite of the curry.

Avery's face practically lights up, as he digs into his curry with vigour. You might have laughed at the reaction, but you are likewise busy enjoying your own. The sweet taste of the curry is only heightened by the rich cream you added to the mix, and to this day no one's complained. You certainly owe that ingredients' seller, even if you did think him mad at first.

In no time at all, the curry is all gone. “I could get used to curry like this.” Avery comments. You grin at the remark. “You can join me any time you know.” You say, hopeful he'll take you up on that. Unfortunately, a silence envelops the pair of you. Not the response you expected. After a few minutes, Avery breaks the silence. “You're still being rather kind to me.” He comments, barely above a whisper. You sigh. “Of course I am, I like you. Idiot.” You respond a little harshly. 

“Why!?” Avery asks, his face contorting into a look of anger. “Besides the fact you're cute?” You ask jokingly, and the look on Avery's face reminds you this is not the time for that. You sigh, knowing you've never been good with this sort of thing. “The first time we met, you made me happy. Honestly that's kind of never stopped.” You begin, but Avery's face remains unchanged. “The more I've got to know you, the more I've seen your determination shine too.” A chuckle escapes you unsuppressed. “And your cute.” You finish.

Avery's face returns to a neutral expression, and he seems to genuinely mull over your words. “I'm not used to this.” He confesses after a moment, dropping all attempts at theatrics. It's honestly a little jarring. “Alright, I'll allow it!” He says loudly, and your Pokémon stare at him as if he's grown a second head. “Wha-” You begin, being cut off as Avery pushes you to the ground in a hug. A stone digs into your back, but you care not. Avery plants a kiss on the same cheek as before. That simply won't do, you pull him tightly against you, and place your lips on his. The pair of you stay locked in the gentle kiss for almost a minute, only being broken when your Pokémon begin to surround you. 

Avery let's out a nervous chuckle. “We should probably do this somewhere else.” He suggests. You quite agree, and let go of him, so he can stand. He offers you his hand, and with a surprisingly firm grip he pulls you to your feet. Both of you recall your Pokémon, and you quickly pack-up your gear. You're about to ask where you should go, but Avery grabs your hand once more before you can speak. “Come on.” He says, leading you back to the dojo.

A few students give the pair of you odd looks, but Honey quickly scolds them. Such things didn't really bother you, but you're thankful for the woman's actions all the same. You find yourself in front of a more secluded room, with the number 026 jotted on it. Avery opens it with a key, and holds the door for you. You enter the room, and are unsurprised when the décor matches Avery's psychic theme. “You really are committed.” You can't help but comment, and Avery puffs his chest with a sense of pride.

“Of course!” He says easily, locking the door. He places his hat, and Pokéballs on a stand to the side of the room. With obvious use of his psychic gifts, he removes his shoes one by one. The feat is quite impressive you think, as he then approaches his bed. “Never doubt my dedication to the psychic arts.” He elaborates, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Deciding to get things moving, you stand in front of him. “Wha-” It's your turn to interrupt him, as you push him down onto the bed. You rest your hands either side of his torso, and gently rest atop of him. Leaving off almost where you left off, you place your lips back against his. The pair of you enjoy each-others lips for minutes, nothing to interrupt you this time. Well almost nothing, as you feel Avery's cock stir through his shorts. 

With some reluctance, you break the kiss. No words exchange, as you lower yourself slowly down his body. Soon you are on your knees, and you pull the hem of his shorts down. A tent is evident in the front of his underwear. You're about to remove said garment, when you look back up at Avery. “W-wait a minute.” He says, sitting up. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks, trying not to look you directly in the eye. 

Your face is mere inches from his cock, he can't be serious. Maybe he's the one having doubts? “I do want this, do you?” You ask in return. Avery rubs the back of his neck. “I do, but I've never done this kind of thing with a guy before.” He confesses. No wonder why he's hesitant. “We can wait if you'd prefer?” You offer. Avery answers with silence. 

Deciding that his silence means waiting, you begin to rise from your knees. Avery's hand rests on your shoulder. “W-we can do this.” He says, not sounding terribly convinced. Still, you're not about to object. With Avery's blessing, you tug his underwear down, his cock springing free from its confines. His cock is long, and thick. At the base, it is flanked by hair matching that on his head in tone. “You're staring.” Avery notes, and you smirk up at him. “I am.” You tease. 

As fun as toying with him is, you have something more fun in mind. You wrap your hand around his girth. As soon as you do, a gasp leaves Avery's lips. If you got that from just a touch, you wonder what other noises you can get him to make. The thought quickly leaves, as you softly pump your hand up and down his length. After around a minute, pre already starts to leak from him. You're sure if you pump with more vigour you can get him to climax quickly, but you have something more fun in mind. You let go of his cock, and close the gap between his crotch and your face.

With gusto, you open your mouth and take his tip inside. Avery sharply intakes a breath, and you feel his hand begin to rest on the back of your head. Lacking any objection, you push your head forward, taking half his length easily. Lightly, you bob your head up and down his cock. Avery moaning lustily all the while. “My future sight tells me-” He stops mid-sentence with a moan, and a salty load fires from his cock right into your mouth. You're taken by surprise, but swallow every drop of his seed, before letting his cock slip from your mouth. 

“Sorry...” Avery says as he catches his breath. You get up from your knees, and rub your throbbing cock through your clothes. Getting Avery off was fun, but now you need your own release. It seems as if Avery only now notices the bulge through your clothes, and he looks nervous. “I suppose I should give you a helping hand too.” He states, though seems unsure how to progress. 

There's a few ways you can proceed, but you need to know if Avery is willing. “So, ah shit this is awkward.” You begin shakily. Avery for his part, waits for you to finish. “I know you said you've not done anything with a guy before, does that mean anal's off the table?” You ask, ignoring the rush of nerves flowing through you. 

“A-A-A-” Avery stutters, turning his face to the side to avoid looking directly at you. “Woah, it's fine we don't have to.” You begin to reassure him, regretting bringing it up. Avery does not seem to hear you, as he whispers a conversation with himself. Right, you remember this is a thing he does sometimes. You have no real choice, but to wait for him to rejoin you.

It does not take long, and the psychic looks back at you once more. He fidgets idly with his fingers. “I... Don't mind trying it.” He reveals. You grin, and strip from your clothes. In no time at all, you stand naked in front of him. His eyes are locked onto your cock, and you swear you see an ounce of fear appear behind his eyes. “T-that's going inside me?” He asks with some hesitation, clearly having second thoughts. 

“Don't worry.” You reassure, going to your bag. From it, you retrieve a bottle with a pump on its lid. On the label is a picture of a smiling Goodra, something which always makes you chuckle. You toss the bottle to Avery, who catches it with ease. “Sensual lube, made with natural Goodra slime.” He reads, before pulling a face. “Not the most sexy wording, but trust me it's the best thing around.” You assure, and Avery seems unconvinced. Still, he puts the bottle down, and takes off his shirt. With some kicks of his legs, his shorts and underwear fall fully to the floor. 

“D-do I need to bend over?” He asks. “You can, but I'd rather look at you.” You answer. Avery gulps, and waits for you to make the next move. You approach the bed, and grab the bottle of lubricant. Giving it two rapid pumps, you apply a large dollop of lube to your index finger. “This might feel weird.” You warn, using your clean hand to spread Avery's cheeks. Your finger slides between them, and pushes against his hole. Avery's body tenses. “Nothing's going to happen if you don't relax.” You explain, and you see him attempt to do so. He's still quite clearly tense, but you are able to penetrate him with the tip of your finger.

You inch forward only a little, after all the bulk of the lube will be on you. Convinced you've done enough, you withdraw your finger from him, and wipe the stickiness from your finger on your upper thigh. “I thought that would be worse.” Avery admits. “Think you might enjoy it?” You ask with a teasing tone, and he chooses not to answer. 

You're half tempted to tease him more, but quickly decide against it. He is nervous after all. Picking up the lubricant bottle once more, you pump several times into your hand. You take a firm grip of your erect cock, and apply the lube to your entire length. Once finished, your cock shines with the slippery liquid. It may seem like overkill, but you found out a long time ago to always apply twice as much as you think you need, and a little more on top. 

“Ready?” You ask to be sure, standing erect at the edge of the bed. “Yes.” Avery agrees quickly. With a gentle touch, you lift Avery's legs up. A bit of jostling later, and his lower legs rest on your shoulders. You grip his outer thighs, and line the tip of your cock up with his back passage. Softly, you push forward and between his cheeks. Avery takes a sharp breath, and your tip slides past his ring. You cannot hold back a grunt, as the tightness of his walls grip your shaft. 

“T-this is weird.” Avery whines. “Want to stop?” You ask, and he shakes his head. You continue to push forward, slowly but surely making your way to your hilt despite his tightness. Finally, you can go no further. You cast an admiring look over your lover's body, as you wait inside his tight, warm hole. Truly he looks every part a woman right now, apart from the meaty cock between his legs. 

With no warning, you pull out of him. The sudden action causes him to moan lustily. Rather cutely, he hides his face with his hands. As much as you want to see his face as you ravage him, you can't bring yourself to tell him to stop. Instead, you hilt yourself once more. “Fu-uck.” Avery cries with pleasure. With him seeming to enjoy it, you begin to steadily thrust in and out of his hole.

Avery's cries and moans join the sound of wet slapping radiating throughout the room. His hands uncover his face, and you smile at the lewd expression resting upon it. You genuinely thought he wanted you to see it, but it seems he has another motive. His now free hands grip his once again erect cock, and he pumps his hand up and down his length with your rhythm. A smirk reaches your lips, and you up your pace. 

The vigorous fucking soon gets too much for the psychic, and his ring tightens and convulses around your cock as he fires a load across his belly. His flaccid, sticky cock flops in time with your thrusts now he is spent. Avery protests that he can take no more, and you tell him he doesn't need to worry. Not a second later, and your cock twitches in pleasure. You fire you seed deep inside him, not withdrawing until your last shot leaves you.

Easing out of him, you lower his legs down to rest. The moment your cock pops free, a pool of cum drips from his used hole. It's almost enough to make you hard again. Almost. “I wasn't expecting such a giga impact.” Avery says through heavy breaths, still recovering. You don't respond, instead jumping onto the bed. Avery soon lifts his legs, so he is lying on the bed proper. Neither of you caring for the mess your seed makes.

You open your arms wide for him to get in close if he wants. He does, pushing you so he lies atop of you. You chuckle, choosing to hold him tight, not caring his stickiness rubs off onto you. “So, we're a thing then?” Avery asks, burying his face into your chest. “Why not read my mind?” You can't help but tease. Avery huffs. “I want you to tell me.” He stresses. You idly run your fingers through his beautiful long hair. “We're a thing.” You say, not wanting to torture him.

“Hah! I never thought I'd have a boyfriend” Avery declares, beginning to be dramatic again. “I'm not going anywhere either.” You promise, taking the wind out of Avery's sails. “S-so serious....” He trails off, and you chuckle.

It's hard to tell how this will affect you duties as champion, but one thing is for sure. You'll be spending a lot more of your time on the little island...


End file.
